Talk:Digimon World 3
Please include the Card Battle sectionDark Pride 08:19, 27 April 2008 (UTC) A good pic of Vemmon *Here it is --Kid Sonic 22:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) http://dma.wtw-x.net/DMA/DigimonStands/Other/Zeroxm7/DW3/Vemmon.png Belongs elsewhere The following belongs elsewhere, although a short overview of the main characters might be appropriate. There is a toilet from Digimon World floating on the lake in Kicking Forest. In the digivolution chart, Seraphimon's picture is actually BlackSeraphimon's. Any Beelzemon in the game is directly in his Blast Mode, without going through another Digivolution. Also Beelzemon's eyes were mistakenly colored red when they should be green in the Blast Mode. There are minor quirks in the names of the Fisher in Asuka's Shell Beach and in BlackMegaGargomon's: in the first one his name appears as "Tai Wong Kong" then as "Tai Wang Kong", and in the latter, His name sometimes appears as "BlackMagnaGargomon". Oinkmon Oinkmon is a Digimon in the form of a pig. When humans in the Digital World have their matrix data removed from them, they transform into this form. He first appeared when T.K and Patamon from Digimon Adventure started thinking what Patamon would become. Cardmon Cardmon are a species of Digimon who can be either Rookie, Champion, Ultimate or Mega level depending on how many cards are on it. If it has one card, it's a Rookie. If it has two cards, it's a Champion. If it has three cards, it's an Ultimate, and if it has four cards, it's a Mega. There is also a Cardmon 2. It is blue (as opposed to the original Cardmon's yellow color), due to its neighborhood(which is underwater). Its evolutions also depend on the number of cards it has; its card number-to-level correspondence is the same as Cardmon's. Cardmon 2's evolutions look completely different from the original Cardmon's, they much look like a fish. Vemmon Vemmon is a Rookie Level Digimon who resembles a small alien, with two-fingered hands and reverse-jointed legs. Its whole body is a shade of purple, its helmet slightly darker than its torso. Vemmon's eyes are hidden by a black visor on its helmet, which completely covers its elongated head. A chain is attached to its neck for some unknown reason. Vemmon, in the game, at first appears to be very weak. Its basic attack is relatively harmless, but has the annoying side-effect of stealing your Digimon's MP, preventing them from using special attacks. This means that Vemmon is somewhat of a vampire. Vemmon's true power, however, is far more incredible. It is an artificial Digimon, created by humans as a multi-purpose weapon. Vemmon have the unique ability to combine their matrix data with technology, allowing them to turn themselves into a living embodiment of the machine they assimilate. In the game, only two ever achieve this, and both were ultimately destroyed. Late in the game four Vemmon fused inorder to combine their matrix data to digivolve into Snatchmon, which is capable of completely absorbing other forms of life. Vemmon also had an ability to turn humans into Oinkmon, a pig-like Digimon of little use or importance. After the destruction of Galacticmon, it is assumed that all Vemmon are either freed from the control of their corrupt human masters, or destroyed outright. Snatchmon Snatchmon is born when Vemmon has absorbed large quantities of matrix data causing it to digivolve. Snatchmon is an antagonist. It resembles a purple humanoid, with a large visored helmet and a thick, curling tail. It broke free of its master's control and absorbed him after he refused to be a slave to anybody. Snatchmon claims to be the most powerful Digimon ever, and given his ability to merge his data matrix with technology, this may very well be true. After a short dialogue sequence, Snatchmon fuses with the Gunslinger satellite and becomes the mighty Galacticmon, the final boss of Digimon World 3. Snatchmon's attacks are not known, but he is shown to absorb other digital lifeforms to further sustain himself. Galacticmon Galacticmon is the final boss of Digimon World 3. Galacticmon is an incredibly huge cybernetic Digimon, resembling some sort of spacecraft. It is formed after the Gunslinger satellite is merged with Snatchmon and given life. Galacticmon's head alone towers over even the largest Mega Digimon, and during one cutscene it is shown in orbit above Earth, further adding emphasis to its sheer size. Galacticmon appears to carry at least two giant missile silos in place of legs. Whether these are engines or indeed weapons is unclear. Galacticmon's tail contains a smaller head at the tip, and the tail is lined with solar panels which were once the power source of the Gunslinger. It also carries the Gunslinger's ultimate weapon, the Ragnarok Cannon, but this weapon appears to be significantly weaker than in its original state. It appears to have a maintenance system including a skeletal metal hand which is uses to attack and block with during the fight against the head. It is not know whether the hand simply floats in space detached from the main body of the Digimon or whether it is actually connected, because it trails off into space behind the main body, where the back of it is shrouded. Also of note is that no matching right hand is visible during the fight. After the final battle with Galacticmon, it explodes and falls to Earth as a meteor shower. Galacticmon's true plan was to merge with planet Earth to become Gaiamon. Gaiamon Gaiamon would have been created by the merging of Galacticmon with planet Earth, resulting in the extinction of the human race and the creation of an unimaginably powerful entity. Because this event never occurred in the game, nobody knows what this enigma of a Digimon looks like or the true extent of its power. It is also quite possible that he could have been the most powerful Digimon to have ever existed had he been created. Destromon Destromon resembles an enormous, red, robotic dinosaur-like creature. This Digimon is armed with an enormous number of energy cannons on its wrists and shoulders; its main weapon is located on its chest. It is the result of the fusion between Vemmon with an experimental battleship known as "Juggernaut". Vemmon is teleported aboard the craft and fuses with it, forming the mighty Destromon. The monstrous creature makes its power known as it decimates a naval fleet with ease, before flying toward the nearest major city. Long believed by characters of the game to be unstoppable in every way, its only weakness was discovered by the game's protagonists after defeating its controller. They shut down the terrible machine before it could completely destroy the city it was attacking, and the monstrous Digimon self-destructed. It is impossible to fight Destromon in the game, as it only appears in cutscenes. special promos http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digi_wld3/tokuten.html